1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garments, and in particular to a garment sleeve with knuckle protector and thumb aperture.
2. Background of the Invention
Knuckles are some of the least protected body parts. Skinning one's knuckles is not an experience most humans enjoy, and protection of knuckles would avoid this type of injury. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a garment capable of affording such protection to the wearer.
Existing Designs
A number of patents have issued for thermal protection of the forearm, which taught a thumb aperture to hold a garment sleeve over the section of forearm sought to be protected from the elements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,430,744, 5,913,408, and 2,904,792, granted to Redman et al., Shanahan, and Elliott respectively, are representative of these.
While these designs afforded some protection against cold, no provision for knuckle protection was taught, other than the abradable textile from which the garment itself was made. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a garment sleeve with knuckle protector and thumb aperture which is capable of protecting the knuckles of the wearer from injury, as well as having provision to maintain the garment sleeve in position so as to permit the knuckle protector to accomplish its function.